Sedarah
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: "Kau seperti seorang kakak yang menyebalkan, Ichijou-senpai." "Kalau begitu, kau seperti seorang adik perempuan yang sangat, sangat polos dan menyenangkan untuk diganggu." Sayangnya, kata 'seperti' di kalimat mereka tidak seharusnya hadir di sana.


**Sedarah  
>Megami Tensei – Persona 4 © Atlus<br>Kou I. & Naoto S.**

* * *

><p>Iris biru pemuda itu menatap lurus ke langit. Malas sekali rasanya untuk mengerjakan setumpuk PR musim panas yang diberikan guru-guru tak berperasaan itu. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa murid-muridnya menderita gara-gara tugas sebegitu banyaknya yang mereka berikan? Ah, tidak ada gunanya protes sekarang.<p>

Dengan malas, Kou bangkit dari posisinya. Rumput hijau yang tumbuh subur di pinggiran Sungai Samegawa terkibas ketika ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Air sungai di hadapannya berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari yang terik.

Tidak ada Daisuke di sampingnya. Yang bersangkutan tengah berlibur bersama keluarganya ke Karuizawa, meninggalkannya bosan setengah mati tanpa lawan bicara (dengan level kesintingan yang sama seperti ia dan Daisuke—seandainya Souji ada di sini, mungkin ia masih bisa menyinting dengan asyik) sampai liburan musim panas berakhir. Apakah sahabatnya itu mengerjakan PR musim panasnya? Yang pasti Kou tidak akan memberi contekan padanya.

Musim panas di kelas tiga ini benar-benar membosankan baginya. Aneh rasanya melewati liburan ini tanpa Souji dan Daisuke. Walau ia baru dua tahun mengenal Souji, tapi pemuda berambut abu-abu itu sudah seperti sahabatnya sejak lama. Kadangkala ia iri dengan kesempurnaan yang Souji punya—ia populer, nilainya paling tinggi seangkatan, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan sejuta kebaikan lainnya. Harus diakui bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu memang seorang _gary-stu_ sejati.

"Ichijou-senpai, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kou tersentak dari lamunannya. Berbalik, ia mendapati pemilik dari suara halus yang tadi menyapanya. Naoto Shirogane, yang merupakan detektif polisi—_dan pacar Souji—_berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan iris biru yang sama seperti yang ia miliki.

"Oh, aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya... terlalu bosan."

Naoto memutar matanya. "Di mana temanmu dari klub sepakbola itu?"

"Liburan."

"Oh."

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana berubah sunyi. Hanya suara serangga yang nyaring dan riak air sungai menemani mereka.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di sini? Tidakkah kau punya hal lain untuk dilakukan seperti memecahkan kasus atau menelepon Souji?"

Pipi Naoto merona mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kou. Si gadis berdeham pelan.

"Ah, sedang tidak ada kasus untuk ditangani... dan tidak, senpai, walau kami pacaran itu bukan berarti kami harus terus saling memberi kabar selama 24/7, kan?"

Kou tertawa pelan. Diangkatnya topi si gadis dan diacaknya rambut biru—yang lagi-lagi sama dengan miliknya, membuat si pemilik topi dan rambut kesal.

"Ichijou-senpai, tidaklah sopan berbuat begitu walau aku lebih muda darimu dan—OW! Kau tidak sengaja menarik rambutku!"

Mendengar _statement_ Naoto itu, tawa Kou meledak. Ooh, gadis ini lucu sekali! Pasti asyik jadi Souji, mungkin ia tak henti-hentinya menggoda gadis berperawakan mungil ini. Naoto hanya bisa memasang tampang bego, tak bisa berkata apa-apa sementara kakak kelasnya tertawa di hadapannya.

"Ahahahah, Shirogane-san... kau benar-benar menyenangkan untuk digoda! Apakah Souji selalu menggodamu seperti ini?"

Muka Naoto merah padam. Dipukulnya lengan seniornya itu frustasi, sementara yang bersangkutan tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Benar-benar deh," Naoto menghela napasnya. "Kau seperti seorang kakak yang menyebalkan, Ichijou-senpai."

"Begitukah?" Ooh, _encounter_ dengan Naoto hari ini benar-benar harus diceritakan pada Souji. Barangkali dia bakal ngakak sampai habis nafas atau apa. "Kalau begitu, kau seperti seorang adik perempuan yang sangat, sangat polos dan menyenangkan untuk diganggu."

Naoto hanya bisa cemberut. Kou hanya bisa nyengir. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenali mereka mungkin sungguh mengira mereka bersaudara.

Mungkin, hal itu hanyalah bahan candaan untuk sekarang. Mereka hanya tidak tahu kenyataan yang nantinya akan dihadapkan ke mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Teori sinting yang baru-baru ini saya kembangkan adalah, bahwa bukan Minato yang bersaudara dengan Naoto, tapi Kou! Yeey! /dor

Yak, sampai di sini saja prolog fic sinting ini. Saya habis ide. Setelah lebih dari setahun vakum dari fandom ini, akhirnya kesampean juga buat publish fic lagi. _Mind to R&R?_

* * *

><p><strong>Berpartisipasilah dalam IFA 2011!<strong>

Apakah kamu menyukai sebuah fiksi atau author yang menurutmu sangat bagus di matamu? Kamu bisa mencalonkan fiksi atau author tersebut untuk mendapatkan penghargaan di IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) 2011 ini! Untuk link menuju informasi lebih lanjut tentang IFA, bisa kamu lihat di profil saya. Semangat IFA 2011!


End file.
